The Signal
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Él no estaba en la mansión pero podía escucharlo, cada noche, cada sueño, ¿Acaso es una señal? (Drabble)


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hellsing no me pertenecen.**_

_**Aclaraciones: Inspirado con la canción de Within Temptation "Say my name", es un pequeño drabble de 500 palabras, Alucard x Seras. Puede que insinué un poco sobre Alucard x Integra, pero solo un poquito… creo xD **_

_**Summary: Él no estaba en la mansión pero podía escucharlo, cada noche, cada sueño, ¿Acaso es una señal? (Drabble)**_

* * *

_**The Signal**_

Otra noche de luna llena, ella regresaba de una misión que le había ordenado su ama, sus ojos carmesí resaltaban en la plena oscuridad de aquella noche, sus pasos firmes, su uniforme totalmente cambiado de ese color amarillo a un rojo fuerte, sus medias finas eran del mismo color. Levanto su vista hacia el cielo nocturno, parecía perderse en él, contemplaba la luna que se encontraba en un color rojizo. Suspira. Han pasado diez años de la gran batalla que sufrió toda Inglaterra, fue como una "Tercer Guerra Mundial", solo que fue al modo de Vampiros, ghouls-nazis y personas que provenían de la Sección XIII Iscariote (El Vaticano). Londres sigue sufriendo tras lo ocurrido y la Reina trataba de buscar una solución a estos problemas, de apoco todo se va reconstruyendo incluso la Mansión Hellsing.

—Maestro…Todavía lo sigo esperando e Integra- sama también. —murmuro por lo bajo. Continuo con su caminata, su brazo izquierdo estaba formado por aquella especie de sombra que le permitía volar en algunas ocasiones.

—"_Tranquila Mignonette, aquí estoy yo"_ _—_le hablo en su mente Pip. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, sonrió nerviosa, sabía que Bernadotte estaría ahí para ella pero no podía olvidar cuando el nosferatu la había llamado por su nombre, se sintió aceptada y aliviada, también ahora conoce la verdadera apariencia de su maestro o mejor dicho, Vlad Terpes el príncipe de Valaquia.

—Es una noche perfecta ¿no lo cree Capitán? —insinuó Seras con una pequeña sonrisa.

—"_Si lo creo, mignonette"_

Seras Victoria se sintió observada, no sé, como que alguien más se encontraba dentro del bosque. Miro todo su alrededor permaneciendo en alerta pero solo fue un simple perro que se le acercó para que lo acaricien.

—Lindo perrito—decía ella al arrodillarse para acariciarlo. Fue raro lo que percibió al tocarlo, parecía un escalofrió, ese perro es inocente no tenía nada que ver con su maestro, ni siquiera tenía los ojos carmesí. Se levantó del suelo y se fue corriendo, con un simple salto su brazo izquierdo retomo la forma de alas de murciélago.

…

—Seras Victoria reportándose, mi ama —dijo la draculina al arrodillarse ante Integra Hellsing.

— ¿Cómo te fue con tu objetivo? —interrogo en tono frio mientras agarraba su puro y lo encendía con un fosforo.

—El objetivo ha sido neutralizado. —respondió al levantar su cabeza.

—Bien, Seras. —decía Integra con una pequeña sonrisa y sin ni siquiera mirarla. —Espero que todo salga bien.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Mi ama—pregunto percatada.

—Que Londres salga adelante, a eso me refiero. —contesto al levantarse de su asiento e quedarse observando por la ventana. — ¿Todavía lo esperas?

—Así es, tengo la esperanza de que el regresara, solo ten esperanza Integra- sama—hablo con confianza.

—Esperar y esperar es mucho para mí. —insinuó su amo un tanto desanimada.

—Integra-sama yo estaré aquí, tenga Fe— decía la draculina al abrazarla.

—Lo sé, Seras, lo sé.

…

Otra vez, se levantó de su siesta aunque ella no podía ver los rayos del sol, sabía que ni siquiera se había ocultado porque vio la hora que era, nuevamente tuvo el mismo sueño, donde su maestro le susurraba –"_Solo espera, espera y veras"- _. Camino por los pasillos oscuros de la mansión, escucho una voz masculina que le hablaba. –_"Cuando llegue todo será como antes"-_ Reconoció esa voz seductora y pacífica, sus recuerdos se basaban en la primera vez que lo vio, no se arrepiente de ser la Reina de la No Vida. –_"Objetivo en marcha"- _Escucho esa voz pero esta vez parecía real y no era un sueño, continuo caminando se sentía mareado; apoyo su mano en su pansa, su vista se nublaba hasta caer al suelo quedando inconsciente.

_-Sueño de Seras-_

Al abrir sus ojos, noto que llevaba puesto la vestimenta de su maestro, lo mismo se dio cuenta cuando estaba en su silla, la niebla era inmensa y apenas podía ver algunas cosas como los anteojos anaranjados y la botella con dos copas. — ¿Qué es todo esto? —se preguntaba mirando de un lado a otro.

—Tranquila, Seras Victoria. —contesto una silueta que apareció entre densa niebla, Alucard sonreía sádicamente.

— ¿Maestro? ¡Responda mi pregunta!

— ¿Quieres que te vuelva a llamar como "chica policía"? No seas ingenua. Estas en un sueño—contradecía y al parecer respondía a un tono burlón. El conde se acercó hacia ella solo para robarle un pequeño beso, parecía tan real…

—M-Maestro. —susurro al verlo desvanecerse. —_"Estaré ahí para ti y para mi ama"_ _—_escucho.

_-Fin del sueño-_

Al final, el sueño era de verdad porque tenía aquella vestimenta pero no estaba en el cuarto de cierto Nosferatu, ella sonrió de lado porque se llevó sus manos hacia su cuello e vio dos pequeños puntos un poco profundos. —Bebió otra vez mi sangre. —murmuro al dirigirse a su habitación. —Es una señal, sé que esta por aquí…Pero falta todavía para su regreso. —_"Regresa pronto Alucard"_ _—_se dijo en su mente

…

Al caer la noche, una silueta de forma canina apareció en el jardín de atrás de la mansión Hellsing, sus ojos rojos como la lava resaltaban, en su boca llevaba un pequeño crucifico de plata en el hocico, su sonrisa mostraba sus afilados dientes. —_"No dejare que nadie les haga daño a ninguna de ustedes dos, porque ustedes son mis mujeres y hay una Reina que me espera"_ _—_hablo en sus pensamientos. —Nos volveremos a ver Seras Victoria.

_**Fin-**_

* * *

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado **_

_**._. Sé que no parece a un drabble, parece más un One-Shot**_

_**Drabble-One shot llámenlo como quieran jajaj xD**_

_**Me despido por hoy ¡Sayonara!**_

_**Atte. J.H **_


End file.
